


Blind.

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't stand looking at her. she is so beautiful, so damn beautiful. God, why did she have to come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind.

"Emma..."

The soft whisper causes goose bumps on my skin. That voice, that disgustingly sexy voice that still haunts my dreams. Why would she come back? After all this time, after so many weeks. Not a call, not an e-mail, not a letter. Nothing. I can't stand looking at her or maybe I just don't want to do so because I know I will melt instantly at the sight. She is so beautiful, so damn beautiful. God, why did she have to come back?

"Emma, please look at me. Please."

No. I won't fall for it. No. She is a mermaid, she wants to hypnotize me with her voice just to kill me afterwards. I know better. I've fell for this little act of hers enough times before. Like when she left one night and came back a week later covered in hickeys, saying she had spent the week at her mother's. Maybe I should move to another city. Another country. I should change my phone number. Hell, I might need to change my name. I can't fall into her trap again.

"Emma, this is serious. Please."

It always is. Everytime she comes back she has a new 'serious' excuse to tell me. The funny thing is I keep believing her, I keep pretending to believe her, because I can't live without her. I'm so pathetic. But no, not anymore. I won't believe her this time. She can say she's dying and I won't believe. I won't care. I just want her to leave again and never ever come back.

"I'm really sorry, okay? I know you're mad and I understand that but I need you to talk to me. Emma, I really need you right now."

Money. Yes, maybe that's what she wants. Money is all she cares about after all. When she runs out of it, she comes back to me. I should just give her a few hundred dollars, the sooner I give it to her the sooner she leaves. Again. I hear a sigh, she's starting to get impatient. Usually, that's when she makes her move. A hug. A kiss. A stroke on my dick. But it's different this time. This time she doesn't do anything. And I hear a sniff. Oh, here it comes. The water works. Typical. And very effective I must say. But no, not anymore. She can cry herself to death. I don't care. A hand on my shoulder. Now, that's a very subtle move. So unlike her.

"I'm pregnant."

I hold my breath. No, don't let her fool you again. She's lying, that's all she's ever done to you. Lie. She's a manipulative bitch, she would say anything to make you fall into her trap again. That's when I hear a noise behind me, it sounds like papers. The next thing I know I have the ultrasound ecography of a baby under my nose. The baby has the size of a lemon, I run my thumb over it and I feel my eyes getting filled with tears. A baby. I've been dying for a son or a daughter for so long. But wait, don't forget who you're dealing with. So what if this is a baby's ultrasound ecography? It may be from the internet. But then I see it, her name on the right top. It's hers. But is it mine?

"Is it mine?"

I finally look at her. She has both hands on her hips and she's looking insulted. Because you've always been so faithful, right love?

"Of course it's yours, Emma." She steps closer. No, stop. "Baby," Stop right there, you witch. "We're going to have a baby." She strokes my hair and I look into those big eyes. Fuck. "I love you, Emma. And I need you." I need you too. Double fuck. "Say you're going to take care of me and our baby." Did I just nod? What's wrong me? She smiles. "I wont leave anymore. I promise." Fuck you and your promises. Liar.

We kiss. God, I missed her taste so bad. I give in, I hold her close and kiss her passionately. Pussy. I smile into the kiss because, guess what? I'm happy she's back. A fucking pussy, that's what I am. I keep kissing her and soon we're both naked in the bed, doing the horizontal. She whispers sweet nothings into my ear afterwards. And I smile and I believe every single word she says. And I'm picturing our baby and the future I know we won't have because I know she will leave again in the morning. But I can pretend too, I'm a pro at that.

She's gone when I wake up the next morning. She left a note this time though. It reads: Emma, please don't hate me. Please know that everything I said is true, the baby is yours and I wanna be with you when he or she comes. But for now I just need some space. I'll see you again soon, my love. PS: I took some money from your wallet. Hope you don't mind.

Oh no, I don't mind. Be my guest, my little mermaid. I'll still be here when you decide to come back anyway.

Damn you, Regina.

 

 **Fin**.


End file.
